The present invention relates to a video game system and method which dynamically modifies the content and gameplay of video games using a selection of text from one or more separate textual works.
Many video games incorporate portions of texts or written works as the basis for portions of gameplay, such as the inclusion of written poetic works or musical lyrics. Traditionally, these textual incorporations have been based upon the game developer or programmer selecting a set of predetermined written works for reference. For example, video game developers may choose to include specific poems, lyrics, journal entries, news articles, or other intentionally selected material for purposes of display to the game user and the user's potential interaction therewith.
This traditional method of inclusion requires the game developer to intentionally pre-select which textual works should be included for use within the video game and program any interactive components around the pre-selected text. For example, in many musical video games, the game developer may select songs with certain lyrics and program beats, notes, graphics, sounds, and expected user input. A user may, for example, be expected and prompted to sing lyrics or tap a button in time with the rhythm of the lyrics, but inclusion of such lyrics must be intentionally programmed with respect to the textual elements. The rules and procedures of the game with respect to the textual elements are defined in advance within the programming so that the content displayed in relation to the pre-selected text is also pre-defined in accordance with the text.
What is currently missing from the field is the ability to dynamically integrate textual materials from multiple sources absent pre-selected rule generation pursuant to the text.